Mystery Girl
by demifanatic123
Summary: When she goes to a club for the first time. Demi gets an experience she will never forget. -SMUT-


I stare at her on the dance floor. Man, That girl is sexy. I watch as her hips move to the music and her hands run through her hair. She's wearing a short red dress and it looks so sexy on her. I dont know who she is. I've never seen her before. This is my first time coming here. I just turned 18 so I can get into this club as long as I dont drink. I keep watching the girl move. She looks over and catches my eye. She smriks at me and walks to wear im seated. She sits next to me and places her hand on my exposed thigh.

"Wanna dance?" She asks seductively. Her hand starts rubbing circles on my thigh and my breath gets caught in my throat.

"I cant dance." I breathe out. Okay, okay, That was a total lie. I can dance, Im just afriad of what im getting myself into.

"I dont believe that." She whispers in my ear. I shiver as her breath hits my neck. "Come on." She whispers pulling me up by my hand. She leads me to the dance floor, presses her front against my back, and starts grinding. She places her hands on my hips and I place one of mine over one of her hands and my other behind her neck tangled in her hair. "I thought you said you couldnt dance." The mystery girl murmers in my ear.

"I might have told a little white lie." I tell her. She chuckles a little and turns me around so her hips press against mine.

"So, Whats your name?" She asks.

"Demi." I tell her.

"I like that name. Its sexy." She tells me.

"Thanks. Whats your name?" I ask.

"Selena." She tells me. As we are dancing she slips her thigh inbetween my legs and presses it against my center. I moan at the feeling and Selena smirks. "Your place or mine?" She asks. I look up at her and can see the lust in her eyes.

"Yours." I say. She nods, Grabs my wrist, and leads me outside to her car. She opens up the passenger side and i sit down. She closes the door and gets in the drivers seat. I bite my nails nervously as she drives to her place. She grabs my fingers and puts my hand in her lap.

"Stop biting at them." She tells me. She starts playing with my fingers as she drives. Finally she pulls up to a nice apartment building and gets out of the car. She runs around the car and opens my door. I get out and she leads me inside her place. As soon as she shuts the door to her place she slams me into the wall beside the door.

Selena pins my wrists above my head and crashes her lips into mine. Our lips move fastly against eachothers, Her body is pressed tightly against mine and I love the feeling. She forces her tounge in my mouth making it obvious that she likes to be the dominant one. Our tounges battle for domanince. I know she likes control but so do I. Eventually she wins the fight for domanice and I groan out of frustration.

She bends her head down to place kisses down my jaw line down to my neck. I moan when her lips slide over my pulse point. She stops moving her lips and starts sucking right there making me moan even louder. She sucks and licks at that spot before biting down. I gasp as her teeth sink into my neck. It hurts bad but the pain is short lived as she soothes the spot with a lick. My breathing is hard and so is hers.

She finally lets go of my wrists and reaches under my thighs. She lifts me up a little so I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. Our lips meet again as she carries me to her room. When she reaches her bed she drops me on it and straddles my waist. She pulls on the hem of my short black dress so I sit up and let her pull it off of me before stripping her of her short red dress. She softly pushes me back down and reaches behind my back to get my bra. I arch my back to make it easier for her to unclasp my bra and yank it off of my shoulders. I blush as my breasts are exposed to her and try to cover them up with my arms but Selena grabs my wrists and puts them by my side.

She bends down and trails kisses down my chest and around my right breast before taking the nipple in her mouth and sucking on it. I moan as she reaches up and pinches my other nipple inbetween her fingers. I arch up into her as she lightly bites down on my nipple before switching breasts, sucking on my left nipple and pinching at my right. She kept the assult going until she was sure my nipples were hard as rocks.

She looked up at me and smiled before kissing down my stomach. My stomach muscles clench and unclench as she makes her way down. When she gets to my panties she looks up at me and smirks. She makes sure im looking at her before pulling my underwear down with her teeth. I stare at her with so much lust as she pulls my underwear off my feet and throws it on the floor with the rest of my clothes. She sits up and takes off her bra and underwear before slowly crawling up me, stopping to blow cool air on my wetness. I shiver and whimper wanting more pleasure. She crawls all the way up my and kisses me. I kiss her back and reach to grab her breasts. She smacks my hands away and pulls away from the kiss.

"Nuh uh. It's not time for that." She whispers. Her hand trails down my body to my clit. She circles in slowly as i moan and arch into her wanting more. She pulls her hand away until i lay flat on my back again, Then she flicks my clit back and forth fastly before pulling away again. I groan and move my hips to try and get that wonderful feeling back.

"What do you want me to do Demi?" Selena asks teasingly running her finger up and down my slit. For a few seconds all I can do is whimper in desperation for a release. A release that only Selena can give me right now.

"You know what I want you to do Selena." I tell her trying to get her to hurry up.

"Sorry Demi, but I really dont. I need you to tell me." She whispers. I groan embarrassed to say it. "Tell me or your not gonna get it." She tells me.

"I...I...Ugh...I want you to fuck me!" I finally exclaim frustrated.

"Your gonna have to be more descriptive than that Demi." Selena says teasingly. I glare at her and she looks at me expectingly.

"Fine." I growl. "I want you to fuck me so hard and so good that I wont even be able to remember my own name." I tell her.

"I can do that" She whispers in my ear. "I can do better than that. You wont know your name because she only name you will be saying is mine." She tells me. "Oops let me correct myself, The only name you will be screaming will be mine." I shiver in anticipation.

"Too bad. Im not a screamer." I tell her.

"You will be." She says before plunging two fingers deep inside me. I feel like all the breath has been pushed out of my body as i claw at the bed sheets moaning loudly. She's thrusting into me at a slow pace that I cant stand.

"Faster." I gasp out. She picks up the pace and I wrap my arms under her arms and claw at her back. She puts her thumb on my clit and rubs it in circles. "Selena." I gasp clinging onto her tightly.

"Demi." She whispers in my ear.

"More." I tell her. She adds a finger and I moan even louder. "Harder." I demand. She pounds into me harder and I feel my walls tighten. "Im close." I let out.

"I know." She tells me. She goes slightly faster and curls her fingers upwards to hit my g-spot. All at once I reach my climax. I moan loudly and shake harshly. I release all of my juices on her hand and gasp when I realize she isnt stopping. I start to moan again as she continues to thrust at the same speed as earlier. I claw at her back even more and start writhing around on the bed.

"Selena." I moan out her name not being able to comprehend what im feeling. She thrusts faster and faster until im pretty sure that it is impossible to go any faster. Im a moaning mess, Moaning and groaning with every thrust of her hand. She leans down and starts to kiss and suck all down my neck. I cum again as I moan extra loud.

But again she doesnt stop. She keeps going just as fast. I climax again, again, and again. She still doesnt stop. Im digging my nails so deep into her back that im sure there are gonna be scratch marks all over her. I feel myself reaching my release again but this time more powerful than any of the others. She speeds up even faster as she feels my wall tighten until finally I reach my climax.

"Selena!" I scream holding on to her tightly as she starts to slow down. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Selena." I mumble. Finally her fingers stop as she pulls out of me. She leans down and kisses me. I kiss her back tiredly. She pulls back and looks at me.

"Whats your name?" She asks me.

"Ummm..." I try to think. "Uhhh..."

"Mission accomplished." She says smiling down at me. "And you said your not a screamer." She chuckles. She rolls off of me and spoons me from behind. "Go to sleep baby. I know you must be tired now." She says. And i do just that. I fall asleep in her arms.

I wake up in the morning and see a note on the pillow beside me.

_Come in the kitchen when you wake up :) We need to talk. xoxo -Selena_

I smile and stand up to get my clothes. I wince as I notice how sore I am. I slowly slip my clothes on and try my best to walk in the kitchen without limping. Selena looks at me when I enter the kitchen and starts to laugh.

"Hey...Having some trouble walking there?" She asks chuckling.

"Shut up. Its your fault." I grumble.

"Nuh uh. Your the one who had to be so damn stubborn. I told you I wasnt gonna stop till you screamed my name. Wasnt my fault it took you 6 tries to get it right." She tells me. "By the way, Whats your name?" Selena asks.

"Demi." I tell her confused to why shes asking.

"Damn, Looks like I didnt do my job well enough last night." She says. "How bout we go on a date tomorrow then try again when we get back." She suggests.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really. I like you Demi. I wanna get to know you better." She says.

"Sounds good to me." I murmer before kissing her.


End file.
